1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for locking containers from the inside and to methods for making and using same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for locking containers from the inside, where the apparatus locking assembly selected from the group consisting of worm screw drives, linear actuator drives, cam drive, or the like, and a remotely accessible control assembly and to methods for making and using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although most doors are locked on the outside using a variety of locking mechanisms, such outside locking devices are prone to unwanted and/or unlawfully enter either by tampering with the locking mechanism or destroying the locking mechanism.
In recent years, several devices have been developed to lock containers from the inside, where the locking mechanism is activated from the outside by a tough pad or some type of remote activation device. The two systems currently known in the art are a pneumatic device and an electrical device. The pneumatic device is described in PCT published patent application WO2004033322. The electrical device is described at the web site:
Even though a recent trend toward internal locking mechanisms is making in roads into the industrial industries, there is still a need in the art for internal locking mechanisms that are simple to operate, are compact and are reliable.